Our Eyes Just Met
by hippiechick2112
Summary: Major Frank Burns was just assigned to the M*A*S*H 4077th stationed in Pusan. However, he is finding that signing in with his CO was tough. There seems to be something screwy about his new assignment and it wasn't just the new head nurse. Part one of "Ferret Face Fables".


**Our Eyes Just Met**

 **Note and Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and plotlines of _M*A*S*H_ and only own some characters I made up. In this case, maybe some characters are just fun to write about, like Frank Burns. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was just assigned to this spit of deserted land they called the Republic of Korea as the second-in-command and named Major Burns too, a man that they did not need to draft. Well, they called this godless land a republic some time ago anyway. What a waste, what with that Communist horde invading most of the country. Right now, we've (well, a bunch of us doctors, I mean) landed in Pusan earlier in the day and just been taken to the new camp now named the M*A*S*H 4077th. Well, it's in the rear and away from the action anyway, which we heard all the way from the airport. Again, such a waste for us guys looking for the glory.

No matter. I'll make it happen for me. However, right now was not the time to think of such things, but of my wonderful wife Louise and our three growing daughters back home. In the meantime, as metals lined my fantasies, I managed to get my things out of the jeep I shared with another doctor from the airport, who wiggled his hands in a mocking way as he went in one direction. I then saw some random little enlisted man race over to take my bags, including the one with the picture of my blessed mother. I grabbed it back just when I thought of having somebody take them, giving the little weasel a piece of my mind quickly.

"Soldier!" I yelled, slamming my things to the ground and thinking about my poor mother's picture. "What gives you the right to take my bags?!"

"None, Sir," the enlisted man – a corporal – replied with a salute. "I just figured you'd want me to."

"Says who?"

"Says you, Sir."

"When did I say that?"

"Just now, Sir."

"What did I say?"

"That you needed your bags taken to your quarters and to be sent to the commanding officer to sign in and introduce yourself."

"Well, who _is_ the commanding officer around here?"

The little pipsqueak shuffled his feet, kicking up some dirt. "Umm, Colonel Blake, Sir. He's in his office signing papers he's supposed to sign for the Army that need signing, Sir."

I shook my head. "Uh-huh. Now, solider, can I have a name?"

"Corporal O'Reilly, Sir."

"Ok, Corporal, I am going to need you to –"

"Take your bags to the officers' quarters and have you signed in by Colonel Blake. Yes, Sir. I knew that, Sir."

I was confused. I didn't know what was going on. Again, not something to concern myself with. The corporal saluted me and picked up everything, including the one bag holding my mother's picture, and went to where the other doctor went to, except the end result was my quarters. It was a large tent almost in the middle of the camp, easily holding three other men plus me. Shrugging my shoulders, I followed Corporal O'Reilly there and saw him set everything down on a cot to the left of the door. He then talked to the doctor who came in with me, one who lounged with grace in another corner and also did not care that I was present and a superior officer, no doubt about it. I didn't quite understand what they were saying, but it was clear that the two were friends. To me, that wasn't going to do, especially between an officer and an enlisted man.

"Soldier, this is officers' country!" I again yelled. "Show me Colonel Blake and scram!"

"Yes, Sir." Corporal O'Reilly waved goodbye to the other doctor and went out the door. I followed him promptly and we went to a building with a huge red cross on the top.

Just as I was about to go into the doors of this building with the corporal, a woman passed us going out. She would have been so ordinary had it not been for her scented perfume. It lured me back to her, its little finger trying to tickle what I had as a chin. It stopped me dead in my tracks, making me turn around to see what woman would _dare_ to halt an officer from signing in with his CO, especially the one who was second-in-command on this post. She did the same with me, her eyes studying me as she stopped, up and down, like she was attracted to me.

It was on that day that the name of the beautiful Major Margaret Houlihan entered my vocabulary. What a wonder she was, what physique she possessed and what joy the eye beheld! It was a dream come true. There was something in this paradise that would make my life more bearable and make me forget Nancy a little more. At that moment though, I did not know her name, but her image would surely make a man drool a little.

"Sir?" Corporal O'Reilly tried nudging me. "Sir? Colonel Blake it waiting for you."

"What?" I finally noticed the woman walk away, most likely to avoid being noticed and gossiped about. "Oh, yes. Colonel Blake. Now, soldier, who _is_ that woman?"

"Oh, Major Houlihan?" Corporal O'Reilly did not seem to care. "She's our head nurse. She just came in last night."

"She did?" I was amazed. She acted as if she owned the place already, so confident she was!

The corporal nodded. "Yes, Sir. This way, Sir."

It was at that moment that I took another glance backwards before the door shut behind me. She was still there all right, that Major Houlihan, and she was staring at me too, much in the same way I was with her. Her lips moved in such a way that said something desperately, although it was hard to tell what she was trying to convey back to me. Upon trying a little harder to understand her and finally getting her plea, I mouthed back a confirmation. She pointed to what seemed to be her tent and went her way.

 _She asked me out for a date!_ I was thrilled. For now though, I was content in being the so-called second-in-command. Love can come later.

Or so I was thinking. Our eyes had just met each other…and were raking the other's body already. It was a passion I knew I was to enjoy and one that I had to take advantage of before going home to Louise and the girls. Besides, this war wasn't going to last too long. MacArthur wanted it finished by Christmas and he was to have the heads of the Communists in his lap. By then, I was going home to my little family and that was going to be a life that I didn't want to go back to.

 _Our eyes just met._ What a wonderful sentiment. I wonder if Major Houlihan would love it too…?


End file.
